Gárgola
by Gene Russell
Summary: No importa cuán lejos hayas corrido, el miedo tarde o temprano te alcanza.


**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

 _«_ _El primer acontecimiento que me produjo una terrible impresión y que aún ahora sigue grabado en mi mente, es al propio tiempo uno de los primeros sucesos de mi vida que puedo recordar._ _»_

 **Carmilla** **―** **Sheridan Le Fanu**

* * *

 **Gárgola**

Me aferré tan fuerte como pude y aun así no hubo manera de que me mantuviese, el hambre y el cansancio pudieron contra mí. El viento se hizo tan violento que desparramó todo mi cabello hacia distintos lados de mi rostro. A lo largo de todos estos días mi cuerpo ha ido en decadencia, aún así me mantengo firme en lo que anhelo.

Me levanto y camino hasta el arrollo de agua clara que hay en este bosque denso y oscuro. Al final llego a rastras, pero llego. Caigo en la orilla y zambullo mi cara en el agua; la frescura y vitalidad me llenan un poco mientras absorbo cada vez.

Finalmente saciada mi sed, me quedo un poco más, ahí sobre pasto verde, con los brazos extendidos hacia ambos lados, y me pregunto: ¿Cuánto más tendré que seguir así? ¿Qué falta para que esto se acabe?, coloco un brazo sobre mi rostro y el agotamiento me vence, la piernas me duelen de tanto correr, los ojos me pesan de no dormir, y pronto empiezo a ceder al inconfundible sueño.

* * *

Despierto, una mariposa revoloteaba por el lugar decidió que mi nariz era un buen sitio para descansar o aterrizar. La espanto y ésta se quita de mi nariz para posarse sobre mi cabeza. Es negra, pero también tiene sobre los costados de sus alas, el inconfundible color rojo. De pronto llega a mí una horrible imagen, una masacre de la cual huyo y no quiero recordar, pero que sin embargo no pueda borrar.

Harta de esto, me levanto, le ofrezco un dedo a la mariposa y ésta cede posándose, luego alzo mi mano y la invito a volar, como si lo hubiese estado pensando al poco decide salir batiendo sus alas y perderse en el bosque.

Estoy sucia y huelo mal. Me empiezo a quitar la ropa que está toda mugrienta y maltratada. Alguna vez fue suave y olía maravilloso, pero ahora sólo lleva impregnado el olor de la muerte.

Completamente desnuda me lanzo al agua, como si de alguna forma me limpiara no sólo la suciedad, sino también las heridas, y la frescura del agua logra al menos hacerme sentir mejor, y con un poco más de vitalidad.

Me salgo un momento y tomo mi ropa, un vestido azul, y mi ropa interior. Empiezo a restregar la mugre, y aunque no ha quedado de lo mejor, al menos se ve mucho más presentable y menos deprimente.

Extiendo las prendas sobre una ramas bajas de un árbol, espero un rato hasta que se sequen, y aunque hace un frío enorme, me siento bien.

Horas han pasado y la ropa está seca en su totalidad, me la coloco y camino por lugar en busca de alguna fruta o algo que pueda comer.

Bichos zumban a mi alrededor y me pican dejándome con marcas rojas que me causan comezón. Ramas me arañan las piernas y piedras tropiezan con mis pies haciéndolos sangrar.

No me detengo hasta que escucho un ruido proveniente de un árbol. Oteo hasta que doy con lo que parece una madriguera, sí, efectivamente lo es.

Con mucho cuidado me acerco, y cuando llego lo suficientemente cerca para observar qué hay dentro, un hermoso animal se asoma; es conejito blanco. O coneja, quién sabe.

Sonrío ante su aparición, y de pronto huye perdiéndose en la inmensidad del lugar.

Es lo mejor, tal vez hubiese tenido que cazarlo y comerlo, pero dudo que lo atrapara con esa velocidad que tenía.

Sigo dando vueltas, no hallo nada, mi estómago gruñe con desesperación exigiendo ser alimentado.

Cansada y frustrada me dejo caer por el tronco de un árbol, cierro los ojos y a mi mente llegan todo tipo de alimentos. Puedo olerlos e incluso saborearlos. Abro los ojos de golpe y agudizo mi olfato. Algo dulce huele en aire. Volteo hacia mi derecha, y más que sorpresivo es una maravillosa suerte; un árbol de frutas. Parecen bayas o ciruelas. Son de un color vinotinto y otras tan rojas como las manzanas. Huelen riquísimo. Pero,¿serán comestibles? A la mierda, de todas formas puedo morir de hambre así que me arriesgaré.

Pruebo la primera que arranco y sabe a gloria. Es jugosa y dulce. Enseguida arranco más y como hasta hartarme. Finalmente saciada empiezo a arrancar más para comer luego. Las junto todas hasta ponerlas en mis vestido.

Camino hasta el arrollo y busco algo dónde pernoctar durante la noche. Me fijo en unas ramas caídas que forman un pequeño agujero y está decidido, ahí pasaré la noche.

Sólo la luz de la luna llena me salva de una total oscuridad. Ranas croan, mosquitos zumban y otros cientos de sonidos se escuchan. Mi corazón late con regularidad, hasta que un alarido resuena en medio lugar y se escucha con estruendo por cada rincón.

Me abrazo a mí misma rodeando mis piernas con los brazos, siento que algo malo se acerca. Una gelidéz inicua se impregna en lugar, cualquier sonido se detiene y mi mente se hace un mar de horrores a la expectativa de lo que sea.

El tiempo corre, no sé cuánto realmente, pueden haber sido segundos, minutos, tal vez horas.

Inhalo una bocanada de aire y la exhalo por la nariz, en cuanto abro los ojos hay una criatura horrible y me susurra: —No puedes escapar, el miedo se inyectará en ti como espinas ponzoñosas.

* * *

 _«—Esta noche —dijo— la luna está llena de influjos magnéticos. Mirad cómo brillan las ventanas con un resplandor plateado, como si unas manos invisibles hubieran iluminado las estancias para recibir huéspedes espectrales.»_

 **Carmilla ―Sheridan Le Fanu**

* * *

La idea llegó a mi mente de pronto, se me ocurrió que sería un buen fic, además me gusta mucho este tipo escritos, algo como fantasmagórico y con suspenso, tal vez a nadie le guste a otros les interese.

Tal vez vuelva a escribir algo como esto, por ahora este es el único.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Les saluda,

Gene.


End file.
